Summer Okamura
Summer Okamura is a major character of Known Unknowns and Nadia's estranged best friend. Character Biography Pre-Known Unknowns Not much is known about Summer's life prior to her attending Middle Canada College. She was born in Hawaii, and had grown up there for a portion of her childhood, but eventually moved to Toronto where she would take high school. There, she met and befriended Nadia Nazari, the two would eventually become best friends and would develop mutual crushes on each other, each unbeknownst to the other. When Nadia attempts to act on these feelings on day, Summer is suddenly shocked and leaves in a panic. When Nadia asks her friend Allen Rhodes to tell Summer that she is sorry and wants them to be friends again, Allen drives a wedge between the two and end their relationship after finding out that Summer also had a crush on Nadia. The two eventually stop talking to each other and split apart, no longer being friends. Around this time Summer befriends Anja, and Anja develops a strong hatred for Nadia. Eventually, Summer quits Middle Canada College and goes to public school at Moore Park Collegiate. Known Unknowns For her Grade 12 year, Summer goes back to attending Middle Canada College. She has history with Nadia, and is friends with Anja, but little is known about her school life beyond that. At school, Nadia attempts to speak to her multiple times but is suddenly cut off. While walking home, Summer accidentally falls into a ditch near Vale of Avoca, and is helped back up by Nadia. She appears in episode 2, where she is seen talking with some people at the party, seemingly about her switching schools. Nadia attempts to talk to Summer but is soon distracted. After the party, Nadia attempts to talk to Summer once again, but Summer is slightly uncomfortable able the situation, and Anja arrives to intervene. Nadia and Allen talk about Summer in episode 3. Nadia realizes that Allen had purposefully drove a wedge between her and Summer and breaks up with Allen. Allen, in retribution, outs Nadia as bisexual to the entire school. Word quickly reaches around and eventually Summer finds out about what happened too and gives Nadia a phone call. In Episode 4, Summer and Nadia begin to reconcile. The two chat with each other and walk home together as they discuss what their lives have been like since they were last together. While Nadia, Anja and Kaz investigate the North Wing after seeing a cloaked figure walk into it, Anja keeps in contact with Summer to ensure that they stay safe. When Summer loses contact with Anja she calls the police, who arrive to arrest Mr. Sherbourne. She arrives with them and chats with Nadia about what happened. Personality Summer is known to be slightly anxious and shy. She gets nervous quite easily and often tries to blend in with crowds, not trying to be very noticeable. She is known to get panicked and shocked quite easily. When Nadia kisses Summer, Summer is so surprised that she leaves in a hurry before she tells Nadia her feelings. She is also quite melancholy at times, jokingly describing herself as "really sad." That said, Summer can still be talkative, especially around those she is comfortable with. When the two were in Grade 8, Summer and Nadia hung out and would chat with each other a lot. Summer biggest interest is planets. She knows a lot about planets and is even depicted wearing an earring of a planet in her portrait. Relationships Nadia Nazari Anja Kaczmarek Allen Rhodes Trivia *During her time at Moore Park Collegiate, Summer began a relationship with another girl. It is unknown who this is and what their relationship status currently is. *Her favourite planet is Neptune *She likes Turk Bars